leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
GB04
Let's Aim For The Goal! (Japanese: バスケでゲットだぜ!! Get the Basketball!!) is the fourth chapter of the Golden Boys manga. Plot Back at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy commends on how moved she was to see an , as well as praising for winning his Gym battle. When Professor Oak asks Gold, how Professor Elm is doing, he jumped up as he had forgotten about his errand. However, Mr. Pokémon, who is also at the Pokémon Center, heard him from behind. He passes Gold the mysterious Pokémon Egg to bring back to Professor Elm. Professor offered to help Gold bring it back to Professor Elm instead as he will pass by New Bark Town on his way back to Pallet Town. He also reveals that he and Mr. Pokémon are actually old friends. Professor Oak gives Gold a new version of the Pokédex after Nurse Joy suggested Gold to head to the Gym in Azalea Town since the road to Ecruteak City is blocked. On the road to Azalea Town, Gold saw a Basketball Tournament being held at the Ruins of Alph. A Trainer named Bugsy appears behind Gold and tell him they are having a Basketball Tournament to celebrate the Ruins of Alph's anniversary. Gold is not interested, but Bugsy tells him that the winner will receive a "rare" Pokémon. Upon hearing this, Gold immediately fires up, as he is in need of a new Pokémon too. Bugsy suggested they form a team, as one of the opponents is the Takeo, and his Pokémon would not be strong against Takeo's Pokémon. Takeo has a good start using his Pokémon's moves. Gold decides to counter him with his own Pokémon's moves, and eventually even up the score. Takeo decides to use his finally strategy, and orders his to use . This confuses Gold and Bugsy as they could not find the real ball. Bugsy orders his and to use to trap all the Voltorb. However, Takeo's Cyndaquil is already going to shoot the ball at the goal. Gold's Totodile shoots its at the goal to prevent the ball from going in, and also succeeded in shooting the ball into their goal and wins the match. Elsewhere, is watching Gold received his prize. He intends to steal the "rare" Pokémon, but leaves when he find out it is only a weak . Major events * Gold finally meets up with Mr. Pokémon and received the mysterious Egg. * Professor Oak helps to bring back the egg to Professor Elm. * Gold received a new version of the Pokédex from Professor Oak. * Gold meets Bugsy at the Ruins of Alph. * Gold and Bugsy win the basketball tournament and Gold wins an Elekid. Debuts Humans * Mr. Pokémon * Bugsy * Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * * * * Characters Humans * * Nurse Joy * Professor Oak * Professor Elm (flashback) * Mr. Pokémon * Bugsy * Takeo * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Gold's, new) * (Bugsy's) * (Bugsy's) * ( ) * (Takeo's) * (Takeo's) * (Takeo's) * (Takeo's; multiple) * * (silhouette) * (silhouette) At the basketball tournament * * * * * * * * * * * 04 it:GB04 zh:GB04